The present invention is related to a hand tool, and more particularly to a complex tool kit composed of two tool assemblies. The complex tool kit can be easily carried and used to drive screwed connecting members of a bicycle frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,042 discloses a tool combination for bicycle as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The tool combination includes two kits of foldable tools 10, 20 locked with each other by a fixing device 11. Each foldable tool kit has a main body 12, 22 and several tools pivotally connected with the main body 12, 22 by a bolt.
The tool kits are used to assemble/disassemble or repair or adjust the structure of the bicycle.
Many parts of the bicycle frame are fixed thereon by a set of screwed connecting members including a hexagonal bolt and a nut. The two tool kits are used to respectively drive the bolt and nut. However, the two tool kits 10, 20 have large volume and after connected by the fixing device 11, the volume will be even larger so that such tool kits can be hardly conveniently carried. Furthermore, multiple hexagonal wrenches 13xcx9c17 with different sizes are pivotally connected with one tool kit 10 for driving hexagonal bolts. Three fixing wrenches 23, 24, 25 with different sizes and two hexagonal wrenches 26, 27 are pivotally connected with the other tool kit 20 for driving nuts. However, the number of the fixing wrenches is limited so that they can drive only a few sizes of nuts and can be hardly applied to all kinds of nuts of the bicycle frame. Especially, in the case that a user himself/herself adds articles to the bicycle frame, the nuts used for such articles will have various sizes to which the fixing wrenches cannot be applied.
In addition, the above tool kits have another shortcoming as follows: It often takes place that the hexagonal wrench and fixing wrench suitable for a certain set of bolt and nut are mounted on the same tool kit 20. For example, the hexagonal wrench 26 and the fixing wrench 25 must be cooperatively used. At this time, it is impossible to at the same drive the bolt and the nut and only one of the bolt and nut can be driven. Under such circumstance, the bolt and nut are often synchronously driven and cannot be tightened or untightened. Also, it is quite inconvenient to use the chain-cutting tool 28 of the tool kits.
FIG. 3 shows another conventional tool 30 for bicycle. The tool 30 has multiple fitting holes 32 with different sizes. The top end of the tool 30 is detachably connected with a chain cutter 34. The number of the sizes of the fitting holes 32 is limited so that the tool 30 can be hardly applied to all sizes of nuts. Moreover, the tool is one-piece tool so that it is still impossible to drive the bolt at the same time and effectively tighten or untighten the screwed connecting members.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a complex tool kit composed of two tool assemblies which have simple structure and can be easily carried.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a complex tool kit composed of two tool assemblies which are able to effectively drive all screwed connecting members of the bicycle frame and assemble/disassemble the chain of the bicycle.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a complex tool kit which are applicable to all sizes of nuts of the bicycle frame.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: